The Bastard That Can't Apologise
by PassingShadow
Summary: AU. Naruto always thought life was a bitch. That was until he met a certain dark haired man who was just ten times worse. SasuNaru. OneShot.


**Title:** The Bastard That Can't Apologise

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, SasuNaru.

**Summary:** AU. Naruto always thought life was a bitch. That was until he met a certain dark haired man who was just ten times worse. SasuNaru. OneShot.

**A/N:** Well my lovelies, I finally bring you another story. This is something that took a long time to get done because I wanted the time frame to be realistic, and by the time I'd added a few things here and there, it was already 19 pages on word. Wow. Anyway, enjoy!

**Beta: **The lovely Elegant-Chaos (:

**Disclaimer:**Sadly Kishimoto-sensei owns my baby Sasuke, and keeps him all to himself. Why?

* * *

**The Bastard That Can't Apologise**

To say that Naruto was having a bad day would be an understatement.

The blond impatiently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the light to turn. Blue eyes checked the temperature on the dash board. Naruto was kind of glad that he had at least managed to install the new air conditioner in his car before the heat spell started - the last couple of weeks would have been a nightmare without it.

The traffic light blinked orange twice, and then changed to green.

Naruto shifted gear, and pushed his foot down. Unintentionally, he glanced over at the small folder that was lying on the passenger seat. He had no idea how he was going to send over the papers to Jiraiya without upsetting the man. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe it would be better if he didn't mention it. _Yeah, like that would work_, Naruto snorted_, just up until the bulldozers showed up at the garage_. He'd never hear the end of it then, and Jiraiya would bite his head off, even if he was Naruto's granddad.

Jiraiya had set up the garage when he had come out of college, and god knew how long ago that was. Officially it was called "Icha Automotive Repairs", but everyone around town referred to it as Gamabunta. Apparently, it was the old man's nickname during college, and Naruto didn't even want to ask why. What Naruto did know was that the garage was his granddad's love and joy.

He remembered at the age of four, sitting on the floor next to a tool box watching an engine being changed, or Jiraiya replacing a faulty catalytic converter. Naruto smiled as he turned a corner, his hands sliding over the steering wheel. Then at the age of seven, he remembered sitting in his room calling the fractions in his homework mean names, when all of a sudden the old man barged in, laughing like a lunatic.

Turned out, after a lot of patience, Jiraiya had bought enough land around the garage to make a scrap yard, which helped a lot. Because like the old man always told Naruto, no garage could live without access to spare parts.

Of course, if Jiraiya had been happy about the scrap yard, then Naruto couldn't even begin to describe the old man's reaction when Naruto started working at the garage. Not that it was much of a surprise, having spent his entire childhood in a workshop; Naruto honestly didn't know anything _but_ cars. Especially since that meant Jiraiya would be able to pass the auto shop down without having to find someone to take it over.

Naruto sighed, but life was a bitch. He slowed at another light, and rolled down the window to use the door as an arm rest. Blue eyes glanced at the paper, before turning back to the light. Thinking about what the papers said, Naruto's fingers tightened against the wheel, beginning to feel a little bit agitated. Yeah, life was a bitch.

A year ago the blond had noticed his old man beginning to act a little weird, spending way more time at the garage. Jiraiya had been feeling a little extra nostalgic with the number of stories he began to share about first setting up the shop, but, Naruto had paid no mind. Well, that is until a solicitor had called up during Naruto's shift, asking for Jiraiya. That's when the alarm bells rang.

After quite a bit of digging, and annoying the crap out of Jiraiya, Naruto found out that the land was worth a lot more than what Jiraiya originally paid. Even though it was all officially in his old man's name, recently a rather powerful property business had eyed up the land. The owner was suggesting a new and rather exclusive gated neighbourhood to be built, which they thought would fully utilise the property's value.

Naruto derisively snorted. He knew what that meant. Some hotshot business tycoon wanted to make a private holiday home, and Naruto doubted the bastard even cared that meant robbing Jiraiya of his years of hard work.

To make things worse, while the property should have been in Jiraiya's name, just like magic it turned out it was actually council owned land that had been leased. The icing on the cake? Jiraiya's term for the lease had run out. So that meant the decision of whether this council land should renew its lease with Jiraiya, or be sold to a permanent new owner, could only be carried out after the approval of all council representatives in a committee hearing - the very council that got a number of generous donations from the same property business trying to kick them out.

The blond rolled his eyes, remember what he'd said about life?

Naruto had tried to fix things, but give him break, what was a twenty three year old mechanic supposed to do? He had barely managed to get through college, no way could he take on lawyers of that level, or hire anyone capable of saving them. So it was no surprise when they had lost the case on their land.

Naruto supposed he could be more grateful, they may have gotten an eviction notice, but at least the council had given them eight months to pack up their stuff, and save as much as they could. After moping around for a few days, Naruto decided enough was enough. He decided to dip into his secret savings and send Jiraiya to visit his sister up state, while he sorted things out here.

Naruto sighed as he slowed down, turning the car right onto a slightly uphill gravelly path towards the garage.

He had still continued running the auto shop but now there were only three weeks left in the grace period, and he'd done as much work as he could during that time. Surprisingly, once everyone heard about Gamabunta shutting down they rushed in to get the small things fixed. Business had boomed! Now though, business was officially stopped. Naruto was driving up today to deliver a customer's set of keys, his last official job at Icha Automotive Repairs.

That didn't mean he was unemployed. Naruto had found an a few odd jobs here and there with a reasonable amount of pay, and a new apartment that was a little smaller than what he was staying at before, but he hadn't found any place hiring a mechanic.

Naruto wasn't going to lie: he was a little disappointed because he had hoped somehow he could work in the same field. And to make everything worse, the blond had been called up by the solicitor to pick up the last of the eviction papers, which needed to be returned with the keys to the shop.

As Naruto drove up, he noticed that up ahead a car was parked on the side...a very expensive looking car. He could see the back of a dark haired man standing next to it, dressed in fitted jeans and a dark leather jacket in this heat.

As Naruto neared, he watched the man move to lean against the car. A pale hand was pressed against his ear as the stranger talked away on a cell phone with a frown etched onto his face.

Maybe life was trying to cheer Naruto up, showing that his could day could be a lot worse.

He slowed down, pulling over to the side of the road in front of the other car. Changing the gear, he switched his car off, unbuckled his belt, and stepped out into the heat. Once again, Naruto was glad that unlike the dark haired man, he had chosen to wear his cargo shorts and a thin shirt.

When his blue eyes got a chance to really look at the stranger, they were startled. Standing in front of him was a man that looked just about perfect, to anyone's standards. Naruto saw dark bangs fall over high cheek bones, and the sunlight showed off a near perfect jaw. He seemed to have finished his phone conversation, as he was now looking at Naruto.

Naruto offered a smile. "Hey."

Silence.

"Everything all right?"

"Hn. Yeah." The man's voice was raspy, deep. "I just choose to stand in the middle of the road for fun. Thanks for asking, Sherlock."

"Right." The blond couldn't help the slight frown form on his face. "Stupid question I guess."

The dark haired man lifted one delicate eyebrow as if to say '_you_ _think_?'

Naruto held up his hands. "Look, I'm only trying to help."

The pale man turned to face Naruto. "Help?" He took a step closer and crossed his arms over his chest. "The last thing my car needs is for Barbie to make it worse."

This time Naruto deepened the creases on his forehead as he glared at the dark haired man. Bad day or not, no one called him Barbie, especial when was trying to lend a hand. Arsehole. He took a few steps forward, barely registering how he was a few inches shorter.

Naruto raised a finger, "Listen, princess." He enjoyed the narrowing of the other man's eyes, "You obviously don't get around much, but when you're car breaks down and someone offers to help, you _don't_ insult them." He took a deep breath, and dropped his hand. "You want to try this again?"

The pale man lifted the corner of his lip, forming the most condescending smirk Naruto had ever encountered. "Sure. I need your help." The tone matched. "Do you know how far the police station is? Because I seemed to have attracted the attention of an annoying blond who won't leave me alone."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Funny."

"Guess you'll find the part about a restraining order hilarious then."

Naruto shook his head, apparently life wasn't as big of a bitch as he had thought. _This_ guy on the other hand, was. Taking a step back, he looked up at the pale man. "Whatever. It's not me that's going to have to stand in this heat."

"Anything to stop you touching my car."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and turned around. He was hardly late for the meeting with his customer. He wasn't going to waste his time on a jerk that had obvious social issues. He stomped back towards his car, not even glancing back as he opened the door and settled into his seat. The blond turned the keys and heard his engine rev to life.

While switching the gear shift to drive, Naruto pulled his car back on the middle of the path. He stuck his face out of the window and looked back at the jerk. Smiling, he raised one tanned finger at the dark haired man before driving off.

**X-x-0-x-X**

Naruto lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Man, it was hot. He was lying on the hood of his car, reading an old magazine he had found. He'd been waiting for half an hour and his client still hadn't shown up.

Just as the blond flipped a page, a quiet patter of feet caught his attention. Glancing to the right, Naruto smiled at the dark red tabby cat that approached him. It slowly climbed up onto the hood, and curled itself up next to him.

"Hey Kurama." His slid his fingers behind the cat's ear, rubbing the area slowly.

The little creature purred contently.

"I've been looking for you." Naruto gently moving his fingers to rub the tabby's back. The cat raised its head to look at him, and Naruto smiled affectionately at the little guy. "That's right. I'm going to be taking you to a new place. Sound nice?"

The cat purred and got up. Apparently he didn't like the idea very much, because as he stepped onto Naruto's lap, walking up to his chest, the blond could feel the slight poke of claws from the cat's paws.

Tossing the magazine aside, Naruto shifted on the hood of his car, sitting up and pulling the cat away from his chest before it could scratch him. "Hey watch it." He raised the animal to eye level and faked a frown, "I know it sucks, but I'm not leaving you behind." The blond shook his head at the hissing sounds made. Stubborn little thing. "Come on it'll be fun. You'll love the new place."

Blue eyes watched the cat, who was now refusing to look at him, struggling in his hands. Sighing, he placed it back on the hood and watched as it ran off into the corner of the garage, disappearing from sight. The little guy was mad, and who knew how many packet of treats it would take to get the little guy to forgive Naruto.

Kurama was always like that. The blond remembered when he first saw the aggressive kitten when he was seven, skirting around the garage. As a kid with nothing to do than watch his grandpa fix cars, Naruto jumped at the opportunity to make an animal friend. Apparently, Kurama had different thoughts as he nearly bit Naruto's finger off. It hissed and shrieked every time anyone got near, even to Jiraiya, and that man was a magnet to _all_ animals.

After that, with determination and persistence that only Naruto could muster, he tried his very best to befriend the little kitty. He spent years dealing with constant scrapes, cuts and hisses, and each time Naruto remained undeterred despite his old man telling him to knock it off and stop being stupid. Eventually Kurama, despite its best efforts to avoid the blond like the plague, let Naruto feed him a small strip of tuna. The blond remembered how silly he looked at fifteen, fist pumping the air because he had fed a cat.

But to Naruto it was like a friendship. After that, even though it refused to come home with the blond, Kurama hung around him a lot more. Though it still had one hell of a temper, and was a little mischievous, the blond could live with that.

But now Naruto stared at the spot the tabby had disappeared through, frowning slightly. He had never really cared about the little guy's home, but if this garage was being demolished, he wanted to make sure Kurama was safe. Whether the stubborn little thing wanted it or not.

Naruto's phone buzzed in his pocket, causing the blond to shift, sticking his hip up so he could grab it from his shorts pocket. Upon pulling it out, he scanned the caller ID, and hit the green button.

"Naruto speaking...Oh hello Sir." He smiled even though he knew no one could see him. "Yeah, I've been waiting here at the garage for the last," he checked his watch for the time, "forty minutes." He frowned as he heard what the other man was saying. "Sent someone? Are you sure?" He paused. "Because I would've seen them when I was coming u-" Blue eyes narrowed as they glared at nothing in particular. Naruto listened to the voice on the other side, sighing, "Yes Sir, don't you worry. I'll sort this out."

The conversation ended, and the blond fumed. He slid down from the hood, and walked to the back of his car. Opening the passenger door, he checked if he still had his tools with them. Pleased, Naruto walked back to the driver's seat and got in. Gripping the wheel, the man said a few words to himself, before driving.

Two minutes later, Naruto was making his way down the gravel path when he saw the bastard and his car. Yup. It was just as he thought. He couldn't believe he was about to help this man, but the only comfort Naruto could get was the fact the dark haired was sitting on the floor, leaning against his car. Smugness swirled in blue eyes as they saw the leather jacket was now folded carefully beside the man. Guess someone was feeling a little hot.

Naruto pulled over once again, once again taking a deep breath before getting out of the car. The blond could feel a pair of eyes burning holes at the back of his neck, but ignored the feeling as he opened the back passenger door and pulled out his tool box and spark plugs.

The blond turned around to face the man but paused, there sitting between the bastards knees was Kurama. Blue eyes narrowed. He wondered how the cat had gotten there, the sneaky little guy must've jumped in the back of Naruto's car. Still. W_hat a traitor_. He looked back up at the other man who was watching him. Neither said a word.

"Enjoying the weather?" Naruto asked as he caved. He always hated the silence.

"Hn." The pale man just glanced down at the tabby in his lap, and stroked the animal softly.

Sighing rather loudly, Naruto pulled out a polished pair of keys from his pocket and threw it at the other man.

The dark haired man caught them with ease without raising his head. He glanced back at the blond, "What are these?"

"Those are the keys to the Bentley you were asked to pick up." He walked over to the front of the bastard's car. "I was supposed to hand them over to my client today, but he called and said he had sent someone to pick them up," Naruto dropped his toolbox, and opened the hood of the other man's car, ignoring the glare he got. "Same person who's car broke down on the way." Blue eyes glared back. "I was then asked to help him out. So piss off."

The pale man stared up at Naruto. "Right."

The blond examined the engine, shifting to mechanic mode. "So what happened?"

The other man rose, but not before gently moving Kurama, and brushed the dirt from his jeans. "I was driving fine," he defended, "But half way here the motor just started running slower and slower until it just shot off."

Naruto nodded, his eyes skimming over the engine parts. Guess that ruled out Mass Airflow pressure or even the A/C pressure switch. Out of instinct, his finger moved to the Control Module Box to check the wiring, but as his fingers moved to remove the protective cover, a loose spring cut his skin. The blond hissed, "_Ouch_." Pulling his fingers back immediately.

"You okay?" Came the slightly concerned voice from his left.

Naruto placed his finger into his mouth and nodded, "Hm, fwime."

The man raised his eyebrow, unconvinced, before he turned and opened the door of his car. He half slid inside to look for something, leaving one foot still outside on the ground. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the long, slender leg in his view. A small purr brought him out of his daze.

Blue eyes glance back at Kurama who was sitting at Naruto's feet, staring up at his finger. The blond stuck his tongue out at the animal, still upset at the traitor.

"Here."

Naruto looked up to the dark haired man who was now standing in front of him, holding out a small opened bottle of water, and a handkerchief. He couldn't believe how stealthy the other man was. He smiled awkwardly at the guy, and held out his finger. "Thanks."

The pale man poured a little of the water on Naruto's now red finger, washing away the blood, and then proceeded to wrap the white handkerchief around the skin, tying a small knot. "That should help." He kneeled down to place the bottle on the ground carefully, and rose up. Crossing his arms, he asked. "So you're really a mechanic, huh?"

Blue eyes narrowed at the other man's tone of voice. But seeing how the doubt could be raised, he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "An engine normally locks up to do one of two things: water in the fuel or because there's no oil pressure due to a faulty oil pump." The blond picked up his tools with his uninjured hand, and walked back to his car, opening a door. "I would've told you to get your engine checked for the motor, but I'm going to go on instinct here and say that your fuel filter is probably blocked by some dirty diesel, because diesels need oxygen and fuel to run. In this heat I'm not surprised if the air and fuel filters in your engine just got clogged."

"Well, I knew it wasn't my driving."

The blond laughed and turned to dump his tool box into his car. He looked around to see if he could find any sort of bandage for his finger, so he could give back the man his hankie, but Naruto was never well prepared for injuries. He stood back up straight, and lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off from his neck. He turned back to the other man, who had bent to pet little Kurama. Naruto was kind of surprised how easily the cat had warmed up to the guy, guess that was just another thing about the guy that pissed him off.

He looked at the open hood, voicing his thoughts aloud. "You're going to need to get some car tow assistance, and get it to a mechanic."

"I thought you could fix it, Mr. Mechanic."

The blond looked back at the other man and smiled. "Nope, Mr. Mechanic is now officially retired."

"Or you just don't want to help me out."

Naruto grinned. "Maybe." He then shook his head, and jerked his thumb towards the direction of the garage. "My workshop's out of business. So, I'm kind of a useless mechanic now."

The blond didn't get a reply, instead he felt those dark eyes staring at him. The other man's face was so guarded... Standing there, the blond watched with fascination as the dark eyes had a light tint of almost red because of the way the sun hit them.

Kurama seemed bored with the silence, as he tottered away up hill, but neither man seemed to notice.

"Uhm," the blond started, wanting to get rid of the smothering silence. "I may not be a mechanic anymore, but," He smiled, "I _am_ Naruto 'nice guy' Uzumaki, so I'm still probably going to end up offering you a ride."

"Sasuke."

The blond looked at the other man, confused. "What?"

The other man sighed, as if Naruto was a preschooler who couldn't remember his ABC's. "My name - it's Sasuke. You told me yours, so I thought it was only fair."

"Oh." Naruto looked at the man. It was like the name made him look at the guy a little differently, like he knew him a little better now. It was funny how once you learned someone's name it was like you formed a sort of connection. Though for some bizarre reason Naruto couldn't help but think that he'd heard the name before. And it definitely wasn't a common name. The blond let a small grin spread across his face. "Well, that _is_ an improvement over princess."

Sasuke shrugged. "I still prefer Barbie."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And there's the sarcasm." He pushed himself off his car. "Well, I tried." Naruto undid the handkerchief knot, slowly unwrapping it from his finger. He held it out to Sasuke, who just stood there, looking a little uncomfortable.

Naruto watched the dark haired man glare his outstretched hand, as if handling an internal battle. He couldn't hold back the small grin that spread across his face. He had no idea what had the guy looking so uncomfortable. "Don't hurt yourself," Naruto snorted.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, like he was choosing his words very carefully. He tried again. "So you're not offended?"

Blue eyes widened, genuinely surprised. "By you?" He laughed, "Not really. So don't worry, your ride home is safe. I'm not going to leave you stranded here."

"It's not about the ride." Sasuke shifted on his feet. "Most people can't stand the stuff I say-"

"Do you really blame them?"

Black eyes looked away. "I just didn't want you to be offended."

Naruto smiled. Maybe this guy was a jerk, but apparently a socially awkward jerk. He bumped his fist into the other's shoulder. "I think the word you're looking for begins with an s."

"Stupid?"

"Well I didn't know we were describing _you_, but I think snob would be a better fit." He flashed his killer grin.

Sasuke snorted. "Apologising is-"

"Not your thing? I guessed." Naruto held out the handkerchief once more, "But saying sorry really isn't that hard."

The dark haired man pushed his right hand into the back pocket of his jeans. "Keep it. You can give it back later."

Naruto felt his heart flutter, and wondered if the fact he was gay was really obvious or if this guy had some kind of freaky intuition, though his sexuality wasn't exactly the best kept secret out there. Whatever it was, Sasuke was attractive, which was a slightly mild and non dirty way of putting it. Yeah, dirty with two R's.

The blond let his free hand scratch the back of his head. "Is that your implication that we might meet again?"

Sasuke took a step closer. "Maybe."

Naruto smiled. "I would, but I don't want some sort of restraining order on my record."

"Funny." Sasuke shook his head before looking back up at Naruto, he took another step forward. They stood inches apart. Slowly Sasuke raised his left hand, fingers brushing the other lips, the other resting on the blond's hip. Dark eyes looked at blue, and Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's.

And that's all it took for time to stop.

A part of Naruto knew he was making out with a guy who he'd met about an hour ago, but his ability to think coherently and responsibly was washing away. Sure he didn't mind the occasional one night make out session, but after a dinner and movie usually. Naruto had to admit this was _much _better than any movie or food put together.

Tongues moved against each other, making both men's teeth clink. The blond groaned as he felt his hips being pulled forward, rubbing against Sasuke's. Naruto placed his fingers in soft black hair, tugging the other a little lower. It felt so good, so right. It was like every bad thing that had happened to Naruto over the past year was non-existent. The dark haired man bit Naruto's tongue and pulled, sliding his hands over the blonds' firm butt, squeezing hard.

A loud noise brought both men out of their haze of intense passion. Sasuke pulled away completely composed, smirking at the disoriented Naruto, who took a moment longer. They glanced at the expensive looking car parked behind Sasuke's car.

Naruto stared at the car, and for some bizarre reason couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from him. "Guess you didn't need a ride home."

Sasuke smirked. "That was before I knew Mr. Nice guy would offer me a ride." He nodded at the guy on the wheel, holding out his palm signalling another five minutes.

Naruto watched as the dark haired man typed away on the blackberry in his hand, and smiled. "Hey, I have that model!"

A snort was his reply, which made him frown. Though blue eyes noted the scratches and the almost missing logo of the phone at the back, it took a moment. "Wait a minute...That's _my _phone!"

Naruto lunged forward, but only for Sasuke to step aside, causing the blond to stumble and nearly fall on his face. He quickly righted himself, trying to calm his wild heart beat, breathing slowly. That didn't stop him from turning back to glare at the dark haired man, who wasn't hiding that stupid condescending smirk.

"I see you're pleased with yourself," He muttered.

"Here," Sasuke tossed the phone back at Naruto. "I've saved my number and address on there."

The blond glanced down at the contact details, and then back up at the other man. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "I don't know. Giving away your address like that, you could end up with a stalker at your door."

Sasuke took a quick step forward and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I wouldn't mind."

With that he turned around to walk to his waiting friend, leaving the blond standing there. Naruto's smile lit up his eyes. Guess life wasn't _that _big of a bitch.

**X-x-0-x-X**

Three weeks had passed.

Naruto smiled as he checked his watch, which read quarter to 7 and fixed his collar. He wasn't normally one to care about his appearance, heck, he didn't even normally wear suits. But today was different. He was having dinner with Sasuke despite it being a weekday.

What could he say? He hadn't meant to. Sure the guy was god's gift to the eye, but Naruto didn't normally go for people that insulted him every chance they got. So where did he go wrong? Well, after he had gotten home that day, he had been fully prepared to put that event in the back of his mind.

But after faxing the final documents to Jiraiya, and spending a few days at home before he started his next job, Naruto had felt a little down. And whether he admitted it or not, Sasuke did kind of make him smile.

After a quick drink for a boost of confidence, Naruto dialled the number and waited. Sasuke had picked up after the second ring, and Naruto recalled how much deeper the other man's voice was over the phone. Of course his sarcasm was still the same, but before the blond knew it, an hour had passed just like that. And then another.

So it was no surprise when the assertive man arranged a dinner over that weekend. One date led to another, and before you knew it, Sasuke had finally invited the blond over to his place. Naruto would like to pretend as though both parties had been perfect gentlemen but who were they kidding? Let's just say the two of them made rabbits look like creatures of celibacy.

Naruto waved at the attendant behind lobby desk, his shoes clicking on the marble floor. Three weeks and he still wasn't used to this place, or most of Sasuke's lifestyle. The dark haired man grew up in the more privileged part of town, made friends in the same group of people, went to the best university to get the highest honours degree, and now worked as some hot shot director at a company.

And somehow they'd still met, the blond smiled. It was funny how life worked sometimes. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited. A bell rung, and the doors slowly opened. Naruto nodded at the elevator operator standing on the other side of the doors, the man dressed in a blue and grey uniform. "Evening Suigetsu."

"Hey Naruto, I thought Sasuke was picking you up today." He asked, as he pressed the button for the penthouse.

The blond couldn't stop the awkward laugh that escaped his throat. It seemed Sasuke didn't mind sharing his daily activities with Suigetsu. To an extent Naruto could understand why - the light haired man was pretty easy to talk to. Still, he waved his finger. "I wanted to surprise him."

The other man grinned at the blond, who returned the gesture. Both of them enjoyed messing with Sasuke's pre-fixed schedule.

The machine stopped as the bell rung again. Naruto smiled at Suigetsu as he walked out of the elevator. It was returned with a smile as the doors began to close.

Turning to his left, the blond walked a small hallway, towards the single door. Straightening his collar once more, he pressed the door bell and waited.

The door opened, and there stood Sasuke, still in his dark shirt and trousers with his hair ruffled. With the way his tie was loosened, Naruto could tell the dark haired man had probably just come back from work. Sasuke's expression hardly changed. "Well what's this?"

"Surprise."

Sasuke smirked. "Well look at that, your stalker tendencies are beginning to show."

"You know you love it."

The dark haired man shook his head. "Maybe."

He then pulled the blond forward by his collar and kissed him. Teeth scraped Naruto's tongue, and he felt warm breath tickling his nose. After a minute, the two men pulled away.

Naruto laughed. "What was that for?"

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, but normally they saved their desires till the end of the night.

Dark eyes stared, his expression blank. "I don't want you to be offended." With that he took a step back, allowing the blond to enter his apartment.

Naruto frowned slightly. Did Sasuke think he still minded the stalker joke? Shaking his head, he brushed away the comment and walked into the spacious modern apartment.

The dark haired man led him to the sleek sitting room, and then went to clean up some of the papers that were splashed across the black coffee table. He moved quickly while Naruto plopped himself down on the leather sofa, grabbing the TV remote, and flicking through the channels. A small noise echoed through the room. Both heads snapped up; it had come from the bedroom.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "I think I left my window open." He turned to walk towards his room, disappearing from sight.

The blond grinned, calling out, "Forgetting things? Careful Mr. Perfect, pretty soon you may actually turn human."

Sasuke came back into view, smirking. "Very funny." He settled himself onto the couch next to the blond. "Anything good on?"

Naruto shook his head handing the remote over to Sasuke. "Just a lot of e_xposé's_ on the horst meat scandal." He looked up at the dark haired man. "Please tell me we're not having it for dinner?"

"I was going to make chunky sausage and tomato pasta. If," He looked at Naruto, "That's okay with you."

The blond made a face. "Tomato again? Sasuke I think you have a problem."

"This coming from the ramen man."

Both of them laughed, which was quickly interrupted by a noise from Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto's head snapped up.

"What _is_ that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that didn't sound like nothing."

"It was probably the book on my nightstand."

The blond raised his eyebrow, "Uh huh, sure."

Sasuke stood up once more, placing the remote on the coffee table. "Give me sec - I think I should close my window." He turned to walk back towards his room.

Naruto wondered why he hadn't just closed the first time and reached across the sofa to grab remote, his hand knocking into the stack of papers, which caused them to fall onto the floor in a heap.

Silently cursing, the blond got down on the floor, gathering the paper before Sasuke walked back in. There were just a bunch of balance and spreadsheets, but one caught Naruto's eyes. It was some sort of company letter, but at the top was a small picture that was in the shape of a fan...a fan split in two parts, red and white. This logo had been etched into his brain. It was from the company that had swindled Naruto and Jiraiya out of their land.

Anger bubbled inside the blond, blue eyes narrowed as he sorted through the other papers. The spreadsheets were about some sort of costs and building fees. His hand curled into a fist, crumpling the page he was holding. A breathless laugh left his throat. No wonder he thought Sasuke's name was familiar: it was on the list of owners of Uchiha Inc. Of course he was a junior partner on the project, not getting the same attention of his brother and father.

He stood slowly, glaring at papers on the floor, his anger rising as he heard footsteps behind him. How had been so stupid?

"Right, so there should be no more nois- What are you doing?"

Naruto turned around. His voice low, "How was work Sasuke?"

Sasuke stilled. "What?"

"Is there something you want to share?" Venom dripped from his voice. "You're working on a new project right?" He raised his fist, shaking the paper in his hand at the other man. "Like building on _my _fucking land."

"Naruto, wait." The dark haired man took a step forward.

"No." The blond shook his head. "Don't you fucking come near me."

"Let me explain-"

Naruto walked towards the exit, too fuming to pay attention. Just as he was about to reach the door, Sasuke was in front of him. "Will you listen?"

Blue eyes narrowed; he was always a quick little fucker. With no other exit, he crossed his arms. "What? Want to tell me about how much progress you've made, I bet the garage is nothing but debris by now. If you _wanted_ to talk about it, you would've brought it up all the times I talked about the place." And Naruto did, on every date. He had talked to Sasuke about his childhood at the garage, about the joy he got after he fixed a car.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "I was going to tell you, I swear."

"When? I deserved to know the moment you found out I was the owner of that garage."

Dark eyes gazed at him. "Would you have still helped me?"

The Naruto, the answer was obvious: of course not. He probably would've said a few nasty things and driven off leaving Sasuke to suffer in the heat. Maybe that's what he should have done.

"As I recall you didn't _want_ the help of Barbie." He took a step forward. "Now move, I want get out of here."

"No."

Naruto jerked his head back. "Excuse me? I thought you'd want the stalker out of your house."

"You're not getting to that door."

"Is that a threat?"

It seemed that somewhere towards the end of his sentence, Naruto had wound up shouting, his voice echoing through the room. A small noise followed his voice. His head snapped towards Sasuke's bedroom, something gnawing at him, telling him to check it out.

He moved quickly. It seemed Sasuke stayed where he was, guarding the front door. The blond grabbed the handle, twisted and pushed. There on the other side, looking up at him, was Kurama. Shocked and confused, he glanced around the neat room. It was just like he remembered it from the last time, but now it was scattered with a cat bed, a few toys, a litter tray, and a small food bowl.

The cat brushed past his legs, and walked off somewhere else. Naruto stood frozen. He didn't know why, but _this _was too much. The animal that he thought was living abandoned by some street, with nowhere to return to was actually staying in some rich snob's apartment. The same arrogant prick who he had shared his worries with. Over dinner he had talked with Sasuke about where he thought the cat had gone and how much he missed it.

Naruto ripped his hand away from the door handle, almost as if the touch of it burned, and stormed his way to the black haired man, still standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He all but yelled.

"I'm standing dumbass."

Something inside Naruto snapped, and before he knew it, he fist was connecting with a cheek. He took a few breaths, his vision becoming clear. Sasuke still had his arms crossed, but his face was towards the side, his cheek pink.

A smug grin made its way onto Naruto's face. He took a deep breath. "Now move before I destroy that pretty face."

In an instant, the breath was knocked out of him. A pain was flaring up his back, the place that had made impact with the wall behind him. Sasuke was _there_ in front of him, so _close_, his dark eyes burning. "What," his voice was low, deadly, "Is wrong with you?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm the one with issues you're seriously more fucked up than I thought."

Fists tightened in the blond's shirt. "Why are you so angry? Let me explain-"

"I don't want your explanation." Naruto interrupted, frustrated. "Did you seriously think if I wanted some sort of reason I'd storm out like this?" He shook his head. "It just doesn't matter because you're still not going to say sorry."

Onyx stared at him. Looks like the blond had got the other's full attention. Good. The blond carried on, unable to stop the words.

"You probably have a good reason, or even if you don't, why should I care? At the end of the day you're not going to admit you did the wrong thing by not telling me, are you?" He looked at the other man, smiling. "Of course not, because you're too proud. You know, I used to think life was a bitch, and jerks like you made it worse. But I still thought you'd be different." He pulled Sasuke's hands away from him. "I gave you a shot and you failed, so move."

Sasuke took a step back and looked at Naruto, in a moment his face transformed, and a breathless laugh escaped him. The sight was so bizarre, that Naruto momentarily forgot his anger, and just stared at the sound of Sasuke's laugh, the rich, deep sound. The dark haired man sighed, catching his breath and shook his head.

Naruto quickly went back to being angry. His irritation flared. "What?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Think what?"

Sasuke was in front the blond again, their noses touching, breaths mixing. "Naruto," his voice was filled with sincerity and need, "I'm _so_ sorry. For everything."

Naruto's mind went blank. It really sounded like other man meant what he said. "W-what?"

Sasuke lips placed themselves against the blond's ears, breathing on the sensitive skin. "I'm sorry you had to suffer, and I'm sorry that my family was the cause of it." He bit and pulled the lobe, placing his slim fingers in soft blond hair. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Blue eyes watched Sasuke wearily. He wanted to believe he wasn't that easy, but the heat was stirring in his stomach. He swallowed nervously. "But wha-"

"I was afraid if I told you about my family, you'd be offended and avoid me. I wanted to do something for you." His hands slid down to Naruto's hips, gripping them. "So I tracked down Kurama, and brought him home. He didn't like me very much and ripped apart everything in the house. But he was your pet so I-"

Naruto was shocked. That was not what he expected to hear, and his anger subsided even further. He looked at dark eyes that swirled with thoughts he knew the man couldn't say out loud.

Sasuke continued. "I'm a lot of things, and you're right, I _don't_ apologise to anyone. Except -"

"Me?" The blond surprised even himself as it was him who laughed this time. "Careful bastard, that's beginning to sound like a confession."

Sasuke smirked. "Glad to see your sense of humour is back."

The blond smiled, glancing at the light bruise that was beginning to form on Sasuke's cheek, he reached up and brushed his fingers across it. "Sorry about that."

A small purr made both men look at the cat that was sitting next to their feet, its tail moving behind it, curling every now and then.

Naruto smiled, pulling away from Sasuke and crouching down. "Hey little guy, how've you been doing?" He rubbed the creature's ears. "Miss me?"

The tabby cat titled its head, enjoying the rub before turning its head and licked the blonds' fingers.

A sudden tug on his arm, Naruto felt himself being pulled away from the animal, and being led to the bedroom with certain urgency. Sasuke pushed him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He looked at Naruto, unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure you even want a cat? They're a lot of hard work."

The blond grinned, setting himself down on the bed. "Jealous of a cat, Sasuke?"

"Course not, it's not the cats' name you scream out."

The dark haired man dropped his shirt to the floor, walking up to Naruto and pushing down onto the bed. He kissed the blond roughly, all teeth and tongue. The two men never showed much restraint when it came to their physical desires.

Sasuke rubbed his knee between Naruto's legs, and enjoyed the immediate moan that followed. He quickly undid the blond's buttons, and two sets of hands began to work at each other's clothes, until they were all tossed to the floor.

"Those are my good trousers." Naruto complained.

Sasuke kissed his forehead. "I'll get you new ones."

Teeth attached themselves to a tanned neck, and pale hands traced patterns on the blonds' skin, grinding their hips together. Naruto let out a hiss at the friction that it caused, on his bare erection. He wrapped his fingers in dark hair and pulled the other man up for another mind blowing kiss.

Sasuke continued moving his knee back and forth, but slipped his hands down the blonds' back, squeezing the firm flesh and pulling it apart to tease the sensitive skin there.

"_Shit._" Naruto swore as he pulled away from the kiss, with a small trail of saliva still connected between the two men's lips. As the dark haired man pulled away even further, the saliva fell onto the blonds' chin. Dark eyes watched Naruto's tongue stick itself out, and wipe it away.

Sasuke pressed his fingers against those same lips, silently watching. Almost obediently, Naruto opened his mouth, running his tongue against those slim digits, soaking them. The blond couldn't stop the involuntary noise that came from the back of his throat.

The dark haired man pulled his fingers out. The same fingers massaged the blonds' sensitive balls, loving the sounds it caused. Naruto flexed his toe's, enjoying the heat burning in his stomach. Sex with Sasuke was better than anything in the entire world.

The pair wasted no time connecting themselves and moving against each other, screams and moans coming from the blond, while Sasuke provided the grunts and groans.

Naruto felt himself being moved onto his knees, and pushed his back up in response, trying to match Sasuke's deep thrusts. "Nngh, _Y_-_es_!"

The blond threw head back, kissing Sasuke. It was sloppy because of the odd angle, not that either cared, neither slowing their movement. Frustrated at his own neglect, Naruto guided pale hands down to his aching cock, pressing them down. He felt his back vibrate as Sasuke laughed. "I just can't leave you alone."

But he complied nonetheless, working his fingers gently, slowly, teasingly. That's not what Naruto wanted, and they both knew that. It was the way this dance worked.

It's wasn't long that Naruto lasted, stretched out on his back against Sasuke, their bodies sleek with sweat. The dark haired man followed soon after that. It was in those moments, after they were coming down from that bliss that they looked at each other, exchanging something that couldn't be said through words.

Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him, entangling them between the black sheets. His ran his fingers through sweaty hair. Naruto watched the rise and fall of the other man's chest.

"Hey, Naruto."

Blue eyes moved up to Sasuke's face, giving the man his attention.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto laughed. He shook his head and grinned. "It's alright, you bastard. I forgive you, okay?"

The dark haired man snorted. "Hn. Not for that."

"Then what are you-No! Wait!" The blond groaned as Sasuke started round 2. "Bastard, I have work tomorrow! Saying sorry doesn't fix everything!"


End file.
